Social networks and instant messaging programs on electronic devices provide a convenient means of communications between individuals. Social networking has been growing in popularity, and new accounts on social networking sites are being created daily. Some users unfamiliar with the emerging technology and social networking can find it difficult to create new accounts. New users of other online services may also find it difficult to create new accounts.